


You're Welcome

by Madblah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Doctor Clarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madblah/pseuds/Madblah
Summary: Despite being in the same friendship group since college, Lexa and Clarke aren't particularly close (for no real reason at all). Could the desire to be crowned Lincoln and Octavia's twins favourite aunt spark a lifelong rivalry, or will it bring them closer together?(Hint: it will bring them closer together.)





	You're Welcome

'Morning!' 

'Ngnmngh' 

Octavia lets out a throaty chuckle, switching her mobile from her left to her right ear to balance it between her head and shoulder, freeing up her hands to begin pouring bowls of cereal. 'Late night?' 

'Mm, I was in surgery until 4am,' Clarke replied blearily.

'Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were out last night, not working?' 

'I got called in.' Clarke replies, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, glancing over and grimacing at the 7:04 blinking back at her. 'So thanks for the wake-up call babe' 

'I'm sorrrrrry...' 

'I'm kidding. I need to get up anyway. I'm going to Raven's - she wants to show me the latest on the Jeep.' 

'Nice. Send me pictures. I actually was ringing for a reason, not just to wake you - you've been invited to the weekend at Lexa's, right? Next week.' 

'Yeaaah', Clarke drawled, dragging out the word unsurely, 'but I don't know if I'm going to go. I don't know her THAT well..? And I got the invite through Raven so I didn't take it too seriously.' 

'You've known her for years Clarke.' Octavia replied, the eye roll evident in her tone. 

'Well I know her, but I don't know if I KNOW her, know her...like, stay-at-her-house-for-a-weekend know her...' 

'Shut up you dope, she invited you herself! Plus, we're all going - it'll be fun! She has an incredible lake house, it's huge. There's a pool, a basketball court, and this incredible bar that you will love. It's awesome, you'll love it, you're coming.' Octavia says, leaving little room for argument as she places the now-full bowls on the table and grabs her gigantic mug of coffee, smiling sneakily before delivering the killer blow, 'plus, I already told the kids you're coming.' 

'Did you have kids for the sole purpose of using them to get your own way?' Clarke groans, falling back onto her pillows. 

'Absolutely. So, you're coming?' 

'Fine! But only because I need to maintain my reign as the favourite aunt.' 

'Um, yeah...about that. It seems like Lexa may have stolen your crown there - she took Shay and Conor trampolining, and has bought a massive one for them and had it set up at the house in Pennsylvania...' Octavia says sheepishly. 

'WHAT?! I've been ousted?!' 

'You know kids - they're fickle!' 

'Yeah, yeah. This won't stand!' Clarke jokes, although the wheels are already turning on how to trump a trampoline. 'Let the games begin.'

< 

xxxxxxxxxx 

< 

Across town, Lexa jogs around a corner and spies her destination, prompting her to break into a controlled sprint, breezing along before pulling to a stop outside the glass-fronted building. Taking a second to place her hands on her knees to catch her breath, she stands and pulls her earbuds out before heading in, taking a look around the already bustling gym as she moves towards the office. 

Knocking lightly, she pokes her head around the door and smiles as she spots Lincoln sat behind his computer. 

'Morning Linc,' Lexa smiled. 

'Hey Lex, come in! I'm just double checking the numbers, bear with me a sec.' Lincoln says, moving his dark eyes back to the screen of his Mac. 

'Lincoln, I don't come here to check up on you! I've just come to see how it's all going, and if you need anything. The numbers are awesome, and if you're happy with them, I'm happy with them. It only seems to get busier out there every time I visit,' Lexa enthuses, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. 

'I know, I know. But I like to do it all properly. And the numbers are the best they've ever been. Sign ups have gone up by 50% in the last two months too - it's thanks to the boxing stuff. Adding bags, classes. It's trendy, I suppose? Octavia's idea, obviously.' Lincoln adds, rolling his eyes playfully, but with the same adoring smile he always wears when his wife comes up in conversation. 'We actually just hired a new trainer so we can run more classes, the demand is there.' 

'That's great! I'm pleased for you guys. Are you getting enough time off though? I know the hours here are insane - do you have enough staff?' 

'Yeah, honestly we do. I cover earlies, O comes in once the kids are at nursery, and we both leave by 4. The team is the best it's been - we have 3 trustworthy full-time employees, plus our freelance PTs and weekend cover staff. It's running really well - and I think we look after them well enough that they'll stick around too.' 

'Sounds good Linc' Lexa smiles, genuinely happy that his business is thriving. 

'Couldn't have done it without you Lex - got you and Anya to thank' Lexa rolls her eyes, 'We spotted an investment opportunity that we'd have been fools to pass on - don't think we invested just because we're related to you,' Lexa jests, ducking as Lincoln screws up a post-it and throws it at her with a smile. 'And we were right!' Lexa continues through a laugh, spreading her arms to indicate the exposed brick walls of the office around them, although clearly meaning to encapsulate the entire high-tech gym. 

'You were, as usual! So, I've got a class to teach in...' Lincoln says, glancing at his Apple Watch as he stands, '10 minutes. So if that's all, kindly bugger off' 

Lexa laughs as they stroll out of his office together, both clad in designer gym wear chosen for functionality, but which is currently encouraging stares from patrons throughout the workout centre thanks to its knack for showcasing their tanned, toned limbs. 

'I'm going to work out a bit before I go actually, but I'll see you later...am I still taking the kids to dinner tonight before I go to the bar?' 

'Yeah, of course. Octavia mentioned it this morning, the kids are so excited. Come over whenever, but they usually eat at about 5.' 

'No problem.' Lexa nods with a smile and sends Lincoln a wave before moving in the direction of the weights. 

< 

xxxxxxxxxx 

< 

Clarke walks into Raven's garage at around 9am, having taken her time getting showered and dressed in black jeans, white tee and denim jacket, hair down and tousled. She immediately heads from the reception bit out front into the back, looking around and taking in the array of gorgeous cars and motorcycles on display, all in varying states of disrepair. A call of ' _ **oi oi**_ ' bouncing around the garage makes Clarke jump just as she is about to run her hand along the flawless orange bodywork of a classic car, stunning her into withdrawing it as though burnt, looking around with a furrowed brow to find the source of the voice. 

'What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?' Clarke hears, clearly coming from over the crackly tannoy, closely followed by a loud cackle closer to home, then by Raven strolling out of a door from the left with walkie-talkie in hand, looking every inch the mechanic in tight blue jeans and a grease stained tank. 

'You scared the shit out of me!' Clarke laughs, turning back to the car. 

'That's what you get for being so touchy, keep your mitts off.' Raven scolds light-heartedly, grabbing Clarke's wrist and leading her over to the object of her desires. 'This is a 1956 Ford Thunderbird, totally custom paint job. A complete rebuild. I'm totally in love with it, but it's not for sale. It's Anya's, actually. Hence the no-touch policy - I want it to be perfect when she comes to collect it.' Raven says, dropping Clarke's wrist and pulling a rag out of the back pocket of her jeans before using it to remove a speck of lint from the windscreen. Clarke raises an eyebrow, knowing how careful and meticulous Raven is with her work, but she's never seen the girl nervous. Raven turns and catches her stare. 'What?' 

'What?' Clarke replies, laughing lightly. 

'Why are you looking at me like that?' 

'No reason!' Clarke says, holding her hands up, 'I've just never seen you this nervy about a collection' 

Raven scowls, 'I'm not nervy,' adding air quotes for emphasis, 'but Anya IS an investor in this business so, obviously I want to do a good job...' 

'You always do a good job! You're the best at what you do, and she'll love it. She probably won't show it externally...but inside she'll be, like, twerking or something' 

Raven lets a laugh bubble out of her chest at that, worry smoothing off of her face as the image takes hold. They're both giggling as they hear the bell above the door tinkle, heading over together just as Anya herself strides through, rendering them both silent. She's dressed casually, skintight black jeans and a crisp designer shirt rolled to the elbow. Wayfarer Ray-Bans sit on her nose, and her usual smirk adorns her lips. 

'Morning Reyes, Griffin'

'Hola Woods! I was just showing Clarke your beast.' 

'She's gorgeous' Clarke chimes in. 

'I know right? I've been after one for a while. Is she ready?' Anya directs at Raven, subtly giving her the once over from behind her dark glasses, although it doesn't go unnoticed by Clarke. 

'Yeah, all set. Want a quick peek under her skirt, a run-through of what I've been up to under there?' Raven says cheekily, earning an eye roll from Anya. 

'Go on then Reyes, impress me.' 

'Anytime, boss. Come on over and prepare to have your mind blown by my brilliance' 

'I've heard you're good Reyes, but I doubt you're that good.' Anya smirks. 

'Pfft, I'm the best you'll ever have...' 

Clarke stands back and watches the interaction with interest until they're out of sight, head cocked as she takes in the flirty playfulness of Raven that, surprisingly, isn't being rebuked by Anya; simply met with sarcastic responses and the occasional eye roll. Interesting. 

< 

xxxxxxxxxx 

< 

By mid-afternoon, Lexa is headed towards Octavia and Lincoln's building, staring intently down at her phone as she checks her email. As she reaches the door, she senses another person approaching simultaneously and pulls the door open, politely signalling for them to go ahead without bothering to look up. A husky 'thanks Lexa' causes her to snap her eyes up, and she slides her iPhone into her back pocket as she continues to hold the door for the non-stranger. 

'Hi! I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you. Do you live here?' Lexa asks as they move into the foyer, her position behind the blonde allowing her to take her in for a second. While they'd been part of the same friendship group for years, they aren't particularly close. It always seemed like they lived on different schedules - Clarke worked unusual hours, as did Lexa; especially now she owned the bar. Lately, though, it seems like their lives and schedules are levelling out and they are seeing more of each other at gatherings, although they still don't particularly talk much beyond the usual pleasantries. Lexa wonders if Clarke's improved availability and presence is for the same reason as hers is; so she can spend as much time as possible with Shay and Conor, Lincoln and Octavia's twins. What she knows of Clarke, she likes. She seems funny, smart, caring, and, as Lexa is noticing in this moment, attractive. 

Clarke chuckles, not looking at Lexa, instead nodding and sending a friendly wave at the doorman instead, 'No, I live in Greenwich Village.' 

'Oh, me too!' Lexa replies, raising an eyebrow at Clarke as she laughs again in response. 

'Yes, I know - we've had this conversation before,' Clarke says, gesturing between them as she says it, looking directly at Lexa, who notices the unique cerulean of her eyes for the first time. 'Twice.' 

Lexa flushes slightly, reaching up to scratch at the back of her neck as Clarke punches the button to call the elevator. 'I'm sorry, I'm normally better at..' 

Clarke reaches over and places her hand on Lexa's shoulder, effectively cutting her off. 'It's fine! I was kidding. Plus, we had the conversation in like, a crazy loud, crowded kitchen at some party, around the same time you were opening your bar, I think. So you had a bunch more on your plate than remembering my address.' Clarke reassures with a kind smile. 'How's that going by the way? Grounders, is it?' 

'You even remember the name of the bar, despite the crowded kitchen' Lexa whines jokingly, smacking her forehead with an open palm and rolling her eyes, prompting another pretty chuckle from Clarke's lips. 

'You don't get through med school without a crazy good memory,' Clarke says, 'and talented hands' she adds, waggling her fingers and eyebrows simultaneously in a decidedly Raven-like move. Lexa snorts, and is about to reply as the elevator dings and slides open. They both step in, and Lexa hits the button for Lincoln's floor. 'It's also written on your t-shirt,' Clarke adds cheekily, pointing at Lexa's chest. Lexa looks down dopily, realising she's wearing her tight black work t-shirt which has 'Grounders' emblazoned across the front in forest green font, and rolls her eyes in response, 

'Of course. You should come by sometime. It's in our neighbourhood, live music on weekends and the best craft beers on tap. Bell and Raven come in quite a lot.' 

'I've heard it's good - a lot of our interns rave about it too. Apparently the nachos are, like, incredible duuuude.' Clarke mimics, pulling a laugh from Lexa. 

'I actually know who you're talking about! Skinny guy with longish hair?' Lexa says, turning to face Clarke as they stand in the lift. 'Jacob, Joseph...JASPER!' 

Clarke groans, 'Yes, unfortunately that's him. You know what though,' Clarke starts, stepping out of the elevator with Lexa as the doors slide open, 'he may be a bit of a douche, but he is an incredibly gifted doctor - he is going to be an amazing surgeon one day. He's really early in the programme, so I'm hoping the whole taking-things-seriously stuff will come with time.' 

Lexa nods as she listens - clearly this person cares about her work and her colleagues. 'I'm sure it will.' 

Clarke sends Lexa a grin, blue eyes twinkling before rapping on the door twice. They hear 'IT'S OPEN!' immediately, a mingled shout of the entire family of fours voices. Clarke turns to look at Lexa, a bit perplexed, and Lexa returns the look. There was something fishy about that reply. Lexa narrows her eyes and holds her finger up to her lips in a 'be quiet' signal. Clarke furrows her brow but nods in compliance. Lexa nudges Clarke over so she is stood beside the door, rather than in front of it, and instead positions herself with her back flat against the dark wood, holding the handle at arms length. 

'This is an ambush if ever I saw one, stay behind me.' Lexa whispers comically before pushing the door open slowly and peering around it as Clarke watches on with a baffled smile. 'Hi everyone!' Lexa shouts, faux cheery, 'I'm here!' Both women crane their necks for the reply, snorting as they hear a gaggle of childish giggles travel out of the apartment, causing Lexa to clap her hand over Clarke's mouth as she struggles to contain her laughter. 

'Shh!' Lexa laughs, turning and noting how close they are, taking a hasty step back after eye-contact that feels like it lingers a beat too long. 'From what I can tell, they're all behind the breakfast bar.' Lexa says softly, glancing back over to Clarke before shifting her eyes away again, 'They don't know you're here - so you need to sneak in and attack from behind. I'll keep them talking this side. Got it?' 

'Copy that' Clarke chirps, standing tall and saluting Lexa goofily. 

Lexa gives her a wide smile, 'Right, go, go, go!' she whispers, pushing Clarke into the hallway and watching as she flattens herself to the ground, giving her a double thumbs up as she looks over her shoulder from the floor and rolls her eyes at this absurdity. 

'Guys? Where are you?' Lexa shouts into the hallway, stepping in slightly. The main hallway is fairly long, with the kitchen unseen off to the left until the breakfast bar kicks in around halfway along, and the front room/living space is open plan on the right. This open concept means that Lexa can't see around to the kitchen on the left. but has fully visibility otherwise - including of Clarke, who is now silently rounding the corner. 'Shay?', a giggle, 'Conor?', another cheeky snicker, clearly one that someone is trying to stifle. As she spies Clarke about to make herself known, Lexa times her entrance, moving in front of the breakfast bar approximately one second after Clarke jumps out; and it is just right. The timing causes the family of four who are crouched below to jump out of their skins, spinning and launching their entire water gun attack on Clarke - effectively soaking her as she sputters under the blasts. 

'Jeeez, Clarke!' Octavia shouts, still punching the trigger on her water gun as she clutches at her chest, while Lincoln lies on the ground doing the same - having fallen out of his crouching position during his unexpected spin to see the intruder. Shay and Conor, the four year old twins, are laughing raucously, relentlessly emptying their super soakers at Clarke with no remorse. Lexa doubles over at the scene. 

'HA-HA! You thought you could get me that easily, fools!' She jokes, throwing in an exaggerated evil laugh. Everyone turns to look at her as the scene dies down - the water guns emptied, and the whole gang out of breath. It's Clarke that breaks the silence. 

'You set me up!' Running her hand down her face and holding her sodden arms out, looking down at her soaked (and now see-through) white t-shirt, then back at Lexa with an accusing glare. 

'Oops?' Lexa says, shrugging, 'I have a perfect record to keep in tact!' Clarke is stood in a puddle of water, arms out and dripping, her eyebrows raised so far up her forehead they are almost in her hairline. 

'What the fu...dgsicle' Clarke corrects, eyes sliding over to the twins who have turned their guns on eachother despite the lack of water, 'are you going on about, you loon?!' 

The other adults in the room crack up again, uncontrollable laughter that is soon joined by the twins, and lastly by Clarke herself, still clueless and incredulous. Lexa takes in the soaked surgeon, and can't help but notice how cute she looks as she laughs with her nose scrunched up and water running down her face - quickly followed by the startling observation of how hot she is, hair wet, t-shirt soaked through and sticking to her skin, highlighting her assets. Lexa's laughter trails off as she scrunches her brow, wondering how she's missed this before, having known Clarke for years as an acquaintance, albeit as part of the same pretty tight friendship group. Why has she never formed a closer friendship with Clarke? Before she can ponder the point, though, Lexa is pulled from her musings by Conor running at her, opening her arms to catch him at the last second. 

'Nicely done buddy!' Lexa exclaims, 'but how many times have I told you? Hmm?' She asks, holding the boy aloft at arms length with ease as he stares at her adoringly, 'you'll never get me! I am the master of water gun fights...annnnd, tickle fights!' Lexa yells, pulling the boy back to her body and unleashing an attack on him, moving to the couch and throwing the boy down onto the soft cushions. Shay quickly appears out of nowhere under the guise of protecting her brother, jumping on Lexa's back and clinging on like a monkey, all three squealing with glee as the parents in the room watch on fondly. 

< 

xxxxxxxxxx 

< 

'I am fucking freezing' Clarke grumbles as she follows a chuckling Octavia towards the master bedroom, debating lying on their king size bed as petty payback before deciding against it, her conscience winning out. 

'I'm sorry,' Octavia starts, sounding entirely unsorry, 'it's kind of a thing - the kids have this, like, life mission to sneak attack Lexa and I tell you what, it's impossible. She's like a ninja. And not afraid to throw others under the bus to save herself', O laughs, leaning backwards out of the walk-in closet to take in the pathetic sight of Clarke, shaking her head with a chuckle before heading back in to rummage for suitable dry clothes. 

'Yeah, seems like I found that out the hard way. Cheers for the heads up', Clarke mumbles, pulling at her sopping clothes pathetically. 

'I didn't even know you were coming by! How can I warn you when I don't know you're showing up?' Octavia asks, slightly smug as she tosses over a long sleeved navy Henley, black Nike Lycra pants and dry socks, all followed by a fluffy towel. 

'Pfft.' Clarke says, grabbing the garments out of the air and gesturing Octavia out of the room. 'I only came to deliver the Moana DVD, as promised!' 

'Thank God, they've been getting withdrawal symptoms.' Octavia muses, gently closing the wardrobe doors and heading to leave. 'Chuck the wet stuff in the ensuite and I'll get it dry for you.' 

'How very kind of you' Clarke yells sarcastically as she begins peeling the wet clothes away from her body, shivering as she pulls her t-shirt over her head. She's just patted herself dry and pulled on the Henley when there's a timid knock at the door. Clarke's mouth pulls into a smile, knowing who it'll be. 'No traitors allowed.' 

'But I have beer, cold cold beer...' a voice offers, as the door opens slightly and an arm holding said beer appears, waving it enticingly, followed by Lexa's face sporting an apologetic expression. Clarke stands and pretends to think about it. 

'I suppose I can forgive you for beer, although I'm not sure it will help with the hypothermia I'm currently experiencing.' 

Clarke watches as Lexa's lip quirks, followed by 'Well, thank god you're a doctor.' 

Clarke rolls her eyes good-naturedly, and gestures her in as she heads to the ensuite, 'You'll drop off the beer and leave quickly Woods, if you know what's good for you.' 

She doesn't turn around, but hears a quiet chuckle and the telltale click of the bottle hitting the glass-topped bedside table. Once safely in the ensuite, Clarke finishes drying off and changes out of her jeans, mulling over the events of tonight. Having had Lexa in her life for so many years, it feels odd to only now feel like she was getting to know her. And, to find out she likes what she is hearing and seeing; especially what she is seeing. A happy Lexa is gorgeous. Her face seems to light up upon seeing the twins, her eyes crinkle prettily, her straight white teeth on show and her plump lips at risk of splitting for how wide she smiles. Clarke thinks back and can't remember a single instance of seeing this joy on Lexa's face before; in fact, she has always considered the girl to be fairly stoic. Kind of serious, and totally wrapped up in both her relationship and work. Clarke has heard that Lexa had recently broken up with her long-term girlfriend, Costia. 'Maybe that's why', Clarke ponders as she pulls on dry socks. Clarke had met Costia a few times, somewhat fleetingly. Costia tended to avoid this part of Lexa's life, from what Clarke could gather, although she's never really been invested in the gossip surrounding the couple. She does know that Costia wasn't exactly liked within the group. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and even Lincoln and Anya all seemed to have stories of being on the receiving end of Costia's behaviour, or having been witness to Lexa having to deal with her; whether that be a jealousy-fuelled tantrum, or a snobby, rude comment, it seems there is endless tales to support the fact that Costia is not a nice person, and certainly not right for Lexa. Raven certainly pulls no punches on the subject, declaring Costia a vacuous gold digger. So when Lexa caught Costia in bed with the realtor she'd insisted Lexa hire (after she'd deemed Lexa's penthouse too small), the whole group were devastated for Lexa, but simultaneously overjoyed. 

Clarke pulls herself out of her thoughts, grabbing the beer off the side table and heading back into the living space, spying the kids already settled into the sofa and snuggled either side of Lexa, Moana playing loudly on the TV. Octavia and Lincoln are in the kitchen, Octavia sat upon the counter with Lincoln stood between her knees. She can't quite see, but Clarke assumes they're kissing. 

'Break it up lovebirds, there's kids about' Clarke announces, strolling in and leaning on the breakfast bar that allows her a total view of the living space, meaning she can watch Lexa as she listens intently as the twins explain the plot. 

'Not for long there isn't', Octavia adds cheerily, her head popping around Lincoln's broad shoulder, 'Lexa is taking them for dinner, so we get a couple of kid-free hours', wiggling her eyebrows lewdly as Lincoln chuckles, leaning in to kiss her exposed neck before stepping away and joining Clarke in leaning on the bar. 

'Yeah, and on that note, when exactly are you heading off Lexa..?' He asks politely, to Clarke's amusement; his manner is the exact opposite of Octavia's brash temperament at times. Hearing her name has Lexa spinning, her sharp green eyes the only thing visible above the large corner sofa. 

'We'll head off now I suppose. You kids all good to go?' The question sets off a chant of yeses, followed by Octavia telling them to put on their shoes and coats, all watched by Lexa and Clarke who now both stand in the kitchen, sipping their beers companionably. 

'No wonder you're the favourite,' Clarke comments as they watch the babies slip on their teeny matching Vans. 

'Favourite?' Lexa questions, turning to Clarke. 

'Yeah, rumour on the street is you took them trampolining, and now you're the favourite aunt.' v 

Lexa laughs, earning a sideways look from Clarke, desperate to spy the happy expression that overtakes the brunettes face when she does so. 

'Is that right? I had no idea. I certainly had no idea I had competition...' Lexa jokes, looking at Clarke, eyes twinkling with the obvious realisation that Clarke is jealous. 'And now I'm taking them for burgers, how will you ever compete?' Lexa adds, eyebrows raised as she holds Clarke's eyes and takes a long sip of her beer. Clarke gulps slightly, the playful look and unnerving hue of Lexa's green eyes rendering her speechless for half a second. 

'Perhaps I should come with you? Level up the playing field until I come up with something that beats trampolining - if such a thing exists in the eyes of a four year old. Help make this a fair fight?' Clarke challenges, eyes flitting between Lexa's striking green orbs, ignoring the surprised lilt of her immaculate right eyebrow. 

'Perhaps you should.' Lexa smiles, draining her beer and winking at Clarke before stepping into the hallway to help Octavia and Lincoln rally the kids, leaving a flustered Clarke alone in the kitchen.

< 

xxxxxxxxxx 

< 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
